1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic timepieces utilizing electromechanical transducers and more particularly to a joint structure for the coil portion of the transducer and the circuit board for the electronic components.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, the coil portion of the electromechanical transducer and the circuit board are manufactured separately for electronic timepieces having analog type displays. During assembly the coil portion of the electromechanical transducer is electrically coupled to the circuit board by means of contact springs. This structure however suffers from several shortcomings. One of such shortcomings is that it requires a relatively large space. Another such shortcoming is that the electrical connection through the spring contacts is not reliable over long periods of time.